ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Darui
How Darui joined the Tourney Darui was once a student of the Third Raikage. During his training, Darui learned, among other things, the Raikage's unique black lightning technique. In the anime, when Konohagakure and Sunagakure invited other villages to an unscheduled joint Chūnin Exams, the Fourth Raikage was furious at this, taking it as an underhanded scheme to attack Kumogakure. While A flatly told his men to reject Tsunade's offer, Darui informed A that he already informed Killer B of this. A quickly instructed Darui and C to prevent B, who was already on his way to leave for the exams, from attending. After the Five Kage Summit, Darui trained to protect the Raikage. Suddenly, a dragoness named Cynder appeared at his feet. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his hand on his sheathed Cleaver Sword. After the announcer calls his name Swings the Cleaver Sword two times then fires Black Lightning as the camera zooms saying "I'm the Boss' right arm. I'm no imitation!" Special Moves Oblique Slice (Neutral) Darui does a hard slash to the left using the Cleaver Sword. Lightning Style: Reverse Lift (Side) Darui swings the Cleaver Sword up, sending lightning across the floor. If it hits, the prey is knocked into the air. Storm Slash (Up) Darui glows his sword with Black Lightning then jumps into the air doing four slashes. Water Style: Water Wall (Down) Darui sends up a wall of water, to blast the opponent sky high. Gale Style: Laser Circus (Hyper Smash) Darui creates several beams and shoots them at the enemy tracking them down. Gale Style: Black Hunting (Final Smash) Announcing "Take that!", Darui sends Black Lightning at the opponent in the form of panthers. If they hit, the opponent is blasted upward and Darui announces the attack's name, then the Black Lightning panthers rapidly slash the opponent while passing. The panthers then merge into a single, giant panther behind the opponent, which bites them and then explodes while the opponent's Star KO cry is heard with a life from the stock lost and Darui saying "So drab..." Victory Animations #Darui rests his hand on the right side of his head, then points it outward saying "Hey, the boss doesn't keep me as his advisor for laughs, ya know." #Darui shoots Black Lightning and says "Right, this'll finish it. Good try, buddy." #Darui swings the Cleaver Sword in a circle then slams it and says "I've got something I can't go back on, either." On-Screen Appearance Black Lightning strikes then Darui appears and readies the Cleaver Sword saying "It's true that words can be used as tools, to lie and deceive." Trivia *Darui's rival is Spyro's dragoness lover, Cynder. *Darui shares his English voice actor with Venom, Radley and Luke Cage. *Darui shares his Japanese voice actor with Kagekatsu Uesugi, Kojuro Katakura, Moon Knight and Sub-Zero. *Darui shares his French voice actor with Isaac Washington, Takuma Sakazaki and Mr. Karate. *Darui shares his German voice actor with Mighty Gazelle, Liu Kang, Earl Sinclair, Chojuro and Richard Wong. *Darui shares his Arabic voice actor with Fraaz, Brian Wagner, Dusclops, Zombieman, Heatoise, Hwoarang and Brad Burns. *Darui shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kanbei Kuroda, Bass Armstrong and the Second Mizukage, Gengetsu Hozuki. Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes